Sequel to Find the Past
by LilBlossomKitty
Summary: Sequel for Find the Past! Last Piece! Summary Inside! SS


**Sequel for Find the Past**

**Last Piece**

**Summary**

After the gang's vacation, Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Ray and Meilin are planning to get married, everything is going according to plan, until something changes Sakura's mind, everything goes the opposite direction and becomes all wrong. Will everything be fixed up? Will their relationship still continue? S+S

Chapter 1 - Jealousy

Touya was on the couch reading the newspaper while Kaho was cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"The popular star, Sakura Kinomoto, and the leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran Li, soon to be married." Fume started blowing out of Touya's ears.

"Touya honey! Don't be like that! You're putting too much stress on yourself!" Kaho rubbed her stomach, she was pregnant and was going to have her baby soon.

"I'm going to burn him! And then fry him! And then sell him on eBay for money!"

"TOUYA! Ow..my stomach." The baby was kicking inside of Kaho's stomach. "I think our little child here is telling you to shut up also."

"Gomen-nasi...I just don't like this at all!" Touya then stood up and helped Kaho make breakfast. Touya sighed.

"Those two are meant to be together! You shouldn't complain so much. Besides, I wonder what they're up to right now." Kaho wondered.Sakura + Syaoran at Home

"Sakura wake up!" Syaoran was shaking Sakura. "Come on! It's 9am right now!"

"Kero, go eat pudding."

"NANI? Pudding? WHERE?" Kero woke up from his bed. "Oh, Sakura is talking in her sleep again. If you want to wake her up, do the Touya style." Kero flew to the washroom and gave Syaoran a bucket of cold water.

Syaoran sighed. "You left me no choice Sakura." Syaoran poured the cold water on Sakura.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura jumped out of bed, she was all wet. "Right when I thought Touya wasn't around, you do this to me!"

Syaoran pointed at Kero, "It was his idea!"

"I'm out of here!" Kero flew outside. "Now I'm starting to regret bringing Kero back." Syaoran laughed. "I actually kind of like him now."

"More than me?" Sakura had those innocent eyes at Syaoran. "Hai!" Syaoran said proudly. Sakura took her pillow and started whacking Syaoran.

"How dare you say that!" Syaoran laughed and grabbed Sakura by the waist and pushed her down on the bed. "You look sexier when you're wet."

Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips, and it led to a passionate kiss. Sakura started unbutton Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran broke away from the kiss. "Sakura? You want to do it at board daylight? You know, you have the movie shoot today."

Today was the day Sakura, today was her first movie shoot of '_One Dream_'. Sakura was playing the role of Sora, a girl finding true love.

"OH CRAP!" Sakura got out of bed quickly, Syaoran was laughing at her. "You're still a klutz."

Sakura huffed at him, "I'll get you for saying that." She ran into the washroom and a loud bang was heard. "KERO! WHAT'S WITH THE DAMN BUCKETS!"

Syaoran laughed harder and fell on the bed. "Syaoran! You butthole!"Movie Shoot

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the studio.The director and the actors and actresses had arrived already and was ready to start filming.

The director ran up to Sakura. "Ohayo Kinomoto-san! I thought you were going to be late."

"She was going to be late if I didn't poor water on her." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura stepped on Syaoran's foot. "I'm here now! Let's get started! Is Toki here?" Syaoran flinched as soon as he heard that name.

Toki Yana was a popular actor in Hong Kong, was playing the role of Rei, the rich boy, who is lonely. Syaoran hated him ever since he met him.

**_Flashback_**

"Syaoran, met Toki! He's playing Rei in the movie!" Sakura smiled. A man with black hair and had red eyes stuch out his hand to Syaoran.

"Nice to meet you, your fiancée is a nice lady." Syaoran didn't shake it. "Oh, anyways, I'll see you at the studio when we're doing the filming." He took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Syaoran turned red and was filled with anger, no jealousy. Touya saw what happened and was grinning. Toki then left.

"Hahaha, the gaki is jealous." Touya said out loud after Toki left.

"Nani?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Awww, Syaoran, we're just friends." Sakura kissed him. "Calm down!" Syaoran was still angry.

**End of Flashback**

"Hai, he's over there." Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss. "You can leave if you have something to do."

"It's alright I'll stay." Syaoran smiled at her. "I'll be watching." Syaoran took Sakura's bag. "Ariagtou."

Syaoran sat down, he picked up a script he found of '_One Dream_' and read it.

**One Dream**

A 20 year old women, Sora Koni is trying to find true love. Rei Seuki, a 21 year old rich man, always lonely and working. They both walk different paths, but what if the two of them meet, what will happen? Will love struck between the two of them?Characters

Sora - 20 year old - Sakura

Rei - 21 year old - Toki

Horo - 21 year old, Rei's best friend - Koro

Yuna - 20 year old, Sora's best friend - Hitomi

'Wow, this list goes on forever...' Syaoran thought. 'I'll skip to the script." Syaoran browsed through it, then when he saw the word 'kiss' it freaked him out.

Scene 22

Sora: Rei, I wanted to...tell you..I...love...you...

Rei: (silence)

Sora: You don't love me do you?

Rei: No, Sora, I always wanted to tell you this, I love you too. Don't leave me, stay with me. I've been too cold hearted towards you in public, I should have been...

Sora: It doesn't matter, as long as you love me, I won't mind how you act towards me.

(They kiss)

"NANI?" Syaoran screamed. Everybody at the scene looked at him. "Hehehe..." Syaoran rubbed his head. Everybody then resumed back to work. "Okay everybody take your places for scene one!"

'I will not allow Sakura to kiss this jerk!' Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

First chapter of the sequel! Enjoy! 


End file.
